Death Has Taken Thee
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: *Sequel to Death Shall Take Thee.* It has been a thousand time changes since anyone has seen Candice, but when she finally makes her appearance the world goes spiraling out of control as the lines between 'good' and 'evil' are blurred and loyalty is tested. Everything anyone thought about that foreigner is cast out of the window as she takes on the true mantle of a 'Seer'.
1. Alice's Wedding

**A/N: Hi all! So I'm answering the last reviews to the last story, mostly because they're amusing.**

**Senna Bluefire: -uses a human shield-I told you I was going to make a sequel and I hate how it ended too, so please don't kill me!**

**Angel Protectress: Yes, I did. I can't end it on any form of happy note because Candice is a Seer and those aren't allowed. In this story the Dealer isn't a mother figure, but a serious, Grade A bitch. Also I'll get to writing Candice paired with someone else...eventually.**

**BlueshineMoon: I'm glad you are! Your the first person to not flip out over the ending. -hands you a cookie- And Candice will get paired with someone else as soon as I figure out a good plot.**

**BloodyAyame23: No he's alive, his expression was like that of a dead person. That technically wasn't the end, but the beginning of the plot. The real end won't be depressing...Maybe. And I've read Struggle and wanted to kill the author for...Spoilers.**

**Also guys, you know I don't own the image, right? Heck it's not even fan art, I just found it on the net.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Once upon a time...A foreigner was dragged into the strange and scary world of Wonderland. This foreigner quickly befriended the people around her and showed that she cared for their well-being, even if they didn't. But there was one resident that she valued above any other and this love blossomed until the foreigner herself broke it off, scattering the affection to the winds of hatred and sorrow and disappearing without a trace.

The foreigner wasn't seen again for a thousand time changes. In that time the countries switched from Clover back to Heart and on the dawn of a random time change the country once again changed to Clover. Alice's wedding was to be had now that the Castle and everyone had gotten over the attack by the Dealer's Knights.

The whole castle was decorated with gorgeous white silk bows, red roses, and ice sculptures made into various swans and the like. Music floated through out the castle form the main hall, their sweet tone setting the mood for the wedding. Since this was an event held by the Queen just about anyone who could walk came to the castle to participate, no decorum and a wedding was a wonderful combination to the common folk.

All of the Role Holders had appeared of course, some out of kindness to Alice, others because they wanted something, but most of them were happy with the arrangement. Alice's game would now officially close and the game of the previous foreigner could begin...Leaving most of them in a frenzied state since said foreigner was missing.

But that wasn't the main thought as Alice walked about the castle, greeting the many guests who had come to see her tie the knot with Dupre. She was still as beautiful as ever with her pale face, big eyes, and sweet smile that had once set every clock ablaze with lust and passion, now it set a friendly feeling that could be equated with happiness.

Most of the 'invited' guests had arrived and she eagerly awaited the last ones arrival. "Do you think..."

"They'll come Alice." Elliot soothed. "It's not often that a foreigner gets married."

"I know but ever since..." She bit her lip and shook her head. "You're right Elliot, they'll come!"

Just as the words left her mouth the grand doors once again opened and in walked Gray, Nightmare, and Julius with Ace leading the way with his goofy smile.

"Hey Alice!" The knight strolled over to her and looked her up and down. Even though it was considered 'bad luck' for the bride to be seen before the wedding, Alice insisted on being helpful and as such wore a nice dress that was a pale pink as she greeted the guests or attempted to help the faceless. "You look hot."

Alice blushed whilst Elliot glared at the knight. "Alice is taken, don't saying stuff like that!"

Ace shrugged and smoothed out his suit. "I can't help the fact that I can see. She's hot, even you'd have to admit that."

The March hare stuttered out something almost incomprehensible while Julius grabbed Ace, muttering something about his brain being fried from alcohol. As soon as the two left Alice's gaze turned to Gray and Nightmare. "I'm glad you both could make it."

"Of course Alice," Gray said. "you only get married once."

"I know but-"

"That's not even an issue." The incubus said. "Don't worry and enjoy yourself."

The girl nodded and watched the two enter into the main room with concern on her face. Ever since the last foreigner had disappeared it had left Nightmare in a constant state of irritation. He claimed that he couldn't contact the woman through her dreams, and that had put him off more than anything.

Gray, on the other hand, was quiet about the woman's departure even though he had also been close to her. It may be because of the extensive damage on his body when the Dealer had given him Nightmare's wounds, leaving the Lizard in an almost constant state of pain due to her slow healing infliction.

Whatever the case, the two of them put on their best facades for Alice's sake, this was her special day after all.

After an hour all of the guests were seated in the dark brown pews, waiting as Blood and the Queen took their places at the front of the room. Even though Blood, as a territory leader, could marry himself, the Queen had sponsored the wedding and as such would marry them.

Ever so slowly the wedding march began to play, it was a quiet one that mostly involved stringed instruments. When the song started the doors behind them opened and out walked Alice wearing a long, traditional wedding dress. A snowy veil covered her face, but you could tell from the vibe rolling off her that she was excited and happy.

When she finally made it to the front, Blood moved back her veil and stared at her pretty face. Her smile was large and she had just enough of a blush on her face to come across modestly flustered.

Vivaldi gave Blood a blank stare when they both turned to her, but it changed into a smile when she saw Alice. "Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to join this man and woman in marriage. This pure binding is special and what the Dealer has brought together, no one may rip apart." She looked over to the audience in front of her. "But We understand that many people have opinions of such a union, so speak now or forever hold your peace." Julius yanked Ace down.

When no one else moved Vivaldi had two rings materialize in her hand. "Take these rings and put them on your beloved's finger to show your devotion to each other." Blood gently held Alice's hand, slipping the gold ring with the large diamond on her small ring finger. She then took the gold band from Vivaldi and slipped it onto Blood's ring finger, the blush consuming her face.

"Sealing this with a kiss I pronounce you both married." The moment the words left Vivaldi's mouth Blood made no attempt to be 'chaste'. He yanked Alice forward and kissed her full on, keeping her body flush against his. A cheer went up and some people threw rice or flower petals into the air, helping to create the excited atmosphere that the wedding produced.

The whole affair was so joyous and peaceful that the guards had forgotten that enemies may strike, not caring for such a rare moment. In the shadows knives slit the ignorant faceless, their bodies dropping to the floor like sacks of rice. When the assassins were done killing the entrance guards they saluted as their leader came forward, their stride swift and purposeful. "Hurry up and get it, this distraction will only last a bit."

The faceless bowed and opened up the doors, stalking through the decorated halls. Even so far from the celebration, the intruders could hear the joyous shouts and music that came from the people. The cacophony made the leader hesitate slightly, just for a hand to touch their shoulder and give them a pointed stare.

"I'll be fine, I'm just thinking of a distraction."

The girl bowed. "Of course."

Taking a deep breath the leader walked up the stairs to the room were the party was being held, placing a hand on the door they pushed a powerful aura through their palm and shattered the elegant wood door with a loud crack, turning it into little more than splinters for rats to feed upon.

The joy within the room immediately was silenced as they gazed upon the intruder. The person wasn't tall, average to be honest, wearing a white coat that fell past their knees with a prominent hood. Black trousers and comfortable looking boots that were worn heavily from use clad her lower form, but the most curious thing about the get up was the red sash that had a tomahawk on one hip and a set of two knives on the other. Few people used such primitive weapons in Wonderland, only the skilled or fool hardy did.

The person raised their hand and a pulsing purplish black energy formed, with a flick of the wrist the energy launched into the air and hit a chandelier. People hurried out of the way as the crystal and gold item crashed to the ground, people getting hit with the tear shaped bullets that were loosened due to the impact.

Quickly bullets went off in the intruders direction, but the person mearly jumped from the railing, taking the tomahawk off their hip and smashing down any and all opposition with sickening speed and skill.

The whole while Alice was protected by Blood, watching with wide eyes as the person slew the people around them. Soon, however, Ace came forward bearing down his blade. The person rolled to the side and pulled back a bow, the arrow launching at the knight who easily slashed the thing in hand.

Scrambling to their feet the intruder ran off, raising their tomahawk and bringing it down on someone's arm, before using that as help to jump over the person. The moment their feet hit the ground, a knife went through the air like a bullet, landing in the back of the maimed body.

Gray came forward, knives at the ready. The area, was much more cleared now that some of the people had ran off, leaving plenty of room to fight. The intruder crouched and ran forward, but blocked the knife that tried to stab their chest.

Each swift movement of Gray's blade was met with a defensive body movement. The person either didn't want to fight him, or was trying to tire tha Lizard out. This worked for the first few minutes, but when the intruder blocked one knife with with the tomahawk they forgot about the second one the sliced into their face.

Blood splattered onto the floor and the hood fell back, but the face was blocked due o the hand trying to staunch the blood. With a move of desperation the intruder flung the tomahawk, barely missing the ex-assasin. When the man looked back his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the scarred face of..."Candice!"

The woman sneered and ran off jumping up and barely managing to grab onto the alter that had been set up for the occasion. Just as she scrambled to the top of it, she was yanked back to the ground by Blood, a gun pointing to her heart. "Now here's the little foreigner everyone thought disappeared."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger a hand touched his shoulder. "She's still a foreigner, Dupre." Nightmare said. "You shouldn't kill her."

"A foreigner that managed to invade Heart Castle and kill people."

"I never said she wouldn't be punished." He gazed down at her blank face. "Torture isn't killing."

A group of people ran into the room from the shattered doorway. "Miss, we've got the book!"

Candice opened her palm again, this time the energy spider webbing around her, twisting and turning to create a cocoon. When Blood pulled the trigger the bullet dissolved in the energy, a bright light erupted blinding everyone in the area.

When the light dissipated, the people blinked the dots out of their eyes and looked around. The place was an utter wreck with bullet holes everywhere, dead bodies decaying on the floor, and broken crystal shattered around them.

All of it caused by a single foreigner.

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Odette stared down into the lake in the castle garden, watching the events that transpired after the wedding. "They looked rather shocked, wouldn't you say Rosamund."

The Rose Role Holder stared into the water, her green eyes narrowed as she moved a hand over the image in the water, showing a zoomed in image of the Role Holders that had crowded around the foreigner. "Yes, but seeing as she is a Seer it should have been expected."

"And what do you think," Odette asked. "you have the ability to scry and see the future, will events work in their favor?"

"...Perhaps, if they keep to the Rules."

Odette's eyes narrowed and she shifted her wings, scattering dirt into the water, dirtying the image. "If you say so, I personally don't believe you predictions, especially since you and my brother have a...Twisted relationship."

A small smile graced Rosamund's lips. "You may say that Odette, but remember..." She snapped her fingers and a murky image appeared in the water. "Even a bird's wings may be clipped to keep them close to the nest."

The blonde stared down at the red head for several moments before shaking her head and leaving, her hand drifting to a note in her pocket.

**...**

**A/N: And this starts our latest story! Also I'm not sure how you spell scry, but it's the ability to show images in water or another reflective surface.**


	2. A Deal Between Old Lovers

**A/N: Hi!**

**BlueshineMoon:Ha I'm glad you liked it! **

**Angel Protectress: I'll tell you...Never! XD**

**Senna Bluefire: Yes, yes she did.**

**Guest: I know, but that's how this plot works...As for your question...Maybe?**

**supersushicupcake: Yup! This is only the beginning of the drama.**

**And if you guys wanna know where I got my inspiration for Bad-Ass Candice, it's the Assassin's Creed 3 E3 Trailer.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Screaming could be heard up and down the halls as a healer got to work on Candice's face. Outside the door where they were operating, Cecil smoked a cigar with a straight face, staring at the opposite wall. Under his left arm was a thick book that had yellowed pages and a silver symbol imprinted on the dark brown cover. It was an item that the Seer had a mission to Heart Castle to retrieve and brought it back successfully, but at the cost of her face being sliced open.

"Cecil." A quiet voice said.

The man glanced around and saw a young woman with a rather slim body, curly black hair and large gray eyes. "What is it Victoria?"

"I have done the best I can with Lady Candice's face," She said. "but there is not much I can do."

Cecil pressed his burning cigar onto his dress slacks, watching the smoke curl up into the air. "Can she see?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

"Good that's all we need." He got off the wall and held the book properly. "I shall see her, if anyone questions my absence tell them I am busy."

Victoria raised a perfect eyebrow. "Everyone know's she's injured, why keep it a secret." She studied his face for a moment before a smirk curled on her thin lips. "So that is the reason?" SHe shook her head and opened the door. "Fine I shall say nothing, but Belladonna is not so easily fooled."

"Strange since she was and is a faceless."

"Rules are not meant for the likes of us."

Cecil rolled his eyes and by passed the woman turning back to look at her for a moment. "Yes we have no rules, but some of us must be leaders."

Victoria shook her head. "Then you are the last person we need, there is a difference between a leader and a tyrant."

"And did you know such a difference, Queen of Hearts?"

Victoria's eyes narrowed and she left the hall, leaving Cecil to compose himself as he entered the room. Unlike most hospital rooms this one was an off gray and had mold or water damage wherever you looked. The blankets that covered thee foreigner were stained with blood that was as old as the abandoned building and tools lay close by on a rusty tray.

Candice herself laid on the rickety bed, one half of her face heavily bandaged with semi-clean wraps. He face was paler than it should have been and her breathing was raspy, seeming to bounce off the walls and straight into Cecil's sensitive ears. He sat down next to the woman, carefully balancing his weight in the three legged chair.

"Lady Candice," He began. "this book that you managed to obtain shall help us with our goal. It has all the spells and incantations that only a Seer can perform, far better than the codex that we provided for you."

A small smile graced Candice's lips, making blood flow from her split lip. "The book you gave me...Has helped a lot..." She struggled to get up, but stopped after a moment. "The Butler Codex had spells that helped everyone see you and even interact with things from the real world."

Cecil nodded. "The Butler Codex is powerful, but the Raven Codex is far superior, not bound to certain rules that its sister book has."

"Just like what we're trying to do for this world?" The words were so innocent and cute that he had to keep himself from stroking the Seer's face.

"Of course My Lady," He murmured. "all in the name of freedom."

**...**

**Nightmare's POV**

**...**

I moved through out my realm, listening to any thought that remotely sounded like Candice's. Dreams, nightmares, fantasies, and realities all swirled around me as I hunted for my target. As I moved closer and closer to the realm of consciousness I heard the faintest thought reverberate through my mind. _"Not for me."_

I felt my clock ache as the voice swirled through out my mind. Part of me screamed to stop and move away, not to even give myself the pleasure of going into the dream, but my body refused to listen and moved towards it.

Without warning he dragged Candice into the dream realm, her eye was shut the other being heavily bandaged and soaked with blood. "Please tell me..."

"Tell you what?" I said calmly, trying to keep my emotions in check. "That you're not in the Dream Realm?"

She opened her eye and it widened upon gazing at me. However no thoughts accompanied her reaction, puzzling me on how she had learned to do such a thing. "Let me out!"

I crossed my arms and stared down at her. "And why should I?" A smile curls on my lips as I see her panic. "Because you know that I hold all the power here? Don't bother searching for a way out, praying, or screaming. No one can save you or hear your pleads for here I am god."

The dread on her face slowly melted and a cocky smile replaced it. "God? You're not God, just an incubus, a demon of pleasure." She shook her head. "No where near as magnificent of powerful."

"Would you like to bet?"

"Sure!"

I blink, surprised by her comment. "What?"

"You said you wanted to bet, let's bet!" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm willing to bet anything that I can survive whatever torture you have more me and live to wake up."

"..." What could she possibly want in return for such a bet? Of course I could kill her almost instantly, I may be sickly but I'm still much stronger. "What do you want if you win?"

She tapped her fingers on her chin before snapping them as she thought of something. "Give me the Spider's Codex."

"Are you fucking insane!" Didn't she know how much power and evil resided in that Codex? Only the Dealer herself had ever used them and that was to create Roles. I stared down at her and grit my teeth. I wasn't going to hurt her too bad, just convey what she had done to me but...

I snapped my fingers and bound her wrists and ankles together, her clothes melting away. "I'll do my worst, and if I win you'll remain with me...Forever."

**...**

**A/N: Holy fu- You know what...I've got nothing else to say.**


	3. Dream Realm Torture

**A/N: I return with another chapter!**

**supersushicupcake: Heh, my thoughts exactly.**

**Angel protectress: So naughty! But yes that was my initial thought, I'm glad it was sparked in you.**

**BlueshineMoon: It's not really a battle, as much as Candice trying to withstand getting herself hurt.**

**Senna Bluefire: Maybe...Maybe not. This chapter hints at that.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Blood splattered on the ground as a knife was jabbed into Candice's side. Cuts that looked like an exotic lace pattern decorated her skin along with splotchy bruises, large stab wounds, and the woman's grotesque smile. The torture she had endured at Nightmare's hands was filled with beating stabbing, and general pain, all of meant to break her and admit defeat. Each slothful hour that eased by was filled with pain and yet the foreigner remained silent, only her body's movements gave away that she was in any form of pain.

At first this whole exercise had been a quest to keep Candice by his side, but soon Nightmare saw that she was serious in wanting the Spider Codex. The foul manual was literally within his grasp, all he had to do was awaken and go to a bookshelf secluded from the rest in his office and pluck it off the shelf, but that would only happen if she won.

Snapping his finger Nightmare dismissed the knife and stared down at the foreigner. Her breathing was heavy and she was staring at the blacked sky above her. She made no attempts to move, doing so would cause her to wince and whimper, the first noises that she had made in awhile. Forcing a pipe to appear he took a drag from it and tried to once again get into Candice's thoughts, just to come across a freezing cold wall. As he tried to break through it he watched Candice for several more seconds, before an idea came to mind.

Letting out a smokey coil he dismissed the woman's bindings and a white dress clothed her body, the blood consequently seeping through. She stared up at him in confusion, her thoughts trembling some what as if wanting to break free. Seeing that his idea was working, he caused the wounds on her body to close and heal over, leaving her skin as smooth as it had been when she entered his realm. Now she was close, so close to breaking and allowing him to hear her thoughts, all it would take was the smallest push.

"Giving up?" She asked, with her hands resting on her hips. "Or are you afraid to break me?"

"If I was afraid to do that then I wouldn't have bothered torturing you." He watched as her eyes flickered with something before they went back to their taunting state. "So what else did you learn aside from hiding your thoughts? Did your new friends tell you that the codex that you're trying to obtain can kill you?"

"There's life after death."

"So says the suicidal foreigner."

Candice shook her head and came closer. "My past no longer matters, just the future I'm helping to create."

"And what future is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Nightmare came down to her level, staring at her with a smirk on his lips. "That is why I asked." He extended a hand and touched her stomach, causing a shudder crawl down her spine and a hiss fall from her lips. "You didn't say a word when the knives slashed through your skin or when your bindings were tightened, yet you sound like a cat when I personally touch you." Just a little more, that's all he needed.

"Maybe because I don't like it when you touch me." She snapped. "You're a demon, a monster, most people would despise you for that simple fact."

Nightmare gestured to her eyes."And what does that make you? Most people who can't see ghosts and use forbidden magic are considered 'demons'."

The woman opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by a kiss...And with that her concentration was shattered. Her thoughts could be heard clear as if she spoke, but her voice wasn't the only one there. Another voice spoke angrily, telling Candice to restrain herself and not to fall for his seduction. T

his of course was easier said than down.

Getting as much saliva as he could on his tongue it quickly dived into the foreigner's mouth, spreading the clear liquid into her mouth. Within seconds she was a moaning mess and clutched at his clothes in a wild attempt to stop the lust burning through her body.

_"Incubus,stop this madness!"_

_"And why should I?"_

The voice seemed to grit it's teeth before replying. _"If she fails you'll make her fate far worse, Cecil is not an idiot! He knows that Candice is-"_

The world around them shattered as Candice began to awaken. The woman whimpered when Nightmare moved away from her. "Please..."

He kissed her again, but this time a soothing feeling entered her system, sending her straight back to the realm of reality.

...

Cecil stared down at Candice as her eye opened, she blinked for several seconds before sitting up so quickly her stomach lurched. Something quickly came out of her, but instead of vomit it was the furious looking Belladonna. The ghost was by no means part of this world and her energy moved and crackled about with a furry that resembled a live electricity.

"Did you get it?" Cecil asked, ignoring the ghost.

Candice tilted her head to the side, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. "I...I don't know."

"What!"

"It was that incubus!" belladonna snapped. "He tricked her, using his damn powers!"

Cecil stared at them both blankly before lighting a cigar and putting it in his mouth. The smoke rose into the air and helped damaged the already poor constructed ceiling. "Then we'll take his powers away..."

"And how do you expect to do that, he's always had such powers-"

"Simple," He said as he cut the ghost off. "everything can be stopped with magic, perhaps we need to go to a rather...Crude version."

Candice raised an eyebrow. "Is anyone gonna fill me in?"

Cecil shook his head. "I'm afraid that I can not, but I will do the best I can soon."He left the room, allowing the Seer and her protector to watch him in utter befuddlement.

**...**

**Rune's POV**

**...**

Options, options, options." I hummed as I stared at the captured spirits. Their 'real' form was now bared to me with my 'crescent sight', their curling shadows bouncing about erratically in the special bottle. They were a dark green and rather bulbous with very long necks topped with a cork that had a red spider seal.

"As long as it works it does not matter to me." Odette said, barely holding back a yawn.

"But Sister, spies are meant to-" I hiss as a cross-bow bolt is shoved into my arm. The inital pain is quick, but a numbing sensation quickly follows. "S-sister why are you so cruel?"

Her blue eyes narrowed into slits, my, doesn't she look scary~? "We are _not_ siblings you pathetic lump of fur!"

"But we share the same last name~."

She opened up her mouth to retort, but moved away as a dark blue bottle smashed against a wall not to far away. "Would both of you shut the hell up!"

A young woman walked up to them, shaking her head angrily. She was rather tall and had large wings on her back just like Odette, but these were a light brown. Her gold eyes were narrowed as she walked up to us, her heels clicking on the stone floor. "It's hard enough to get Benjamin to rest!"

I jerked the weapon out of me, grinning when she gives me a dull look. "We didn't mean to disturb the hermit slash inventor, Eden."

"Of course not."

Odette gestured to the light green bottles that the ghost resided in. "These ghost catching bottles, is Benjamin done with them?"

Eden tilted her head to the side, moving her short, dark brown hair into her eyes. "These are only prototypes, the professor will be done with them as soon as he gets it done." She put her hands on her tiny hips. "And you can tell the Dealer I said it!"

I grinned and touched her hooked nose. "You're so cute when you're feisty, Eaglet~."

She glared and took a pen from behind her ear and turned it into a sniper rifle. "Get the hell away from me, you're probably covered in STDs."

"Not true~."

She cocked her gun, but stopped as a man walked into the room. He was rather tall and had large gray eyes and shaggy white hair that had splotches of black in it. Two cow horns came from his head, his skin was pale, but a dark splotchy covering was over his cheeks and nose as if hard skin.

"What is all the racket out here?" He demanded. When no one answered he snapped his fingers and the screwdriver in his hand turned into a high powered rocket launcher. "Well then...I guess we'll do this the hard way."

Eden raised her hands and shook her head. "It's just the Dealer's knights...They came for your weapon against the Seer."

"The Seer, eh?" Benjamin gave the two knights a dry look. "Tell your Seer I said to fuck off."

**...**

**A/N: There and there! **


	4. A Request

**A/N: Another chapter, another chapter!**

**Angel Protectress: Maybe, especially if you read this chapter.**

**BlueshineMoon:No, she's not. The bottle is meant to capture ghosts, not anything else.**

**Sleeping Moon: Soon...Such a simple word that can mean any length of time...**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Odette rolled her eyes at the Mock Turtle's words. "You speak poorly of the Dealer, yet it is because of her that your university has not been over run by the Coat of Arms gang."

The man turned his rocket launcher back into a screw driver and put it into his coat pocket. "That is all fine, well, and dandy, but she can't up and demand for a new product every time someone threatens Wonderland. I create things due to ideas, not pressure."

"And I will be sure to remind her of this," Odette promised. "but for now please finish the bottles."

The man went down the crude steps and picked up one of the bottles, holding it up to the fluorescent lights. "Bottles to catch ghosts..." He glanced over to Odette. "I've made many things relating to those damn creatures, but nothing so precise. In order to finish I'll need the Spider Codex and maybe a pay raise."

Rune snickered at his comment, before he was silenced by Odette stabbing a finger into his wound. "The Spider Codex can be retrieved, but it is out of my power to grant you a pay raise."

"Then it is out of my power to finish." He set the bottle back on the table. "Eden please show these rabble-rouser the way out."

Eden nodded and pointed her gun at the siblings. "You heard Benjamin, leave."

Odette rolled her eyes and drew her crossbow, aiming it at Benjamin's work station. "Now if I remember correctly that liquid sitting in the blue bottle is flammable and since I already spilled some all I have to do is miss the wood and hit stone creating a spark." She smirked when Benjamin's mouth twisted into a sneer. "One little spark that will eat time changes upon time changes of knowledge and research."

"...Fine." Benjamin snapped. "I'll work without the raise, just get the hell out."

"With pleasure."

Odette put her weapon away and dragged her brother out, going into the crowded city that the Dealer constructed. It was fairly large and had buildings that were mostly constructed of concrete. The main buildings could be seen apart from the rest due to their fancy design, the best example being Benjamin's university. It was a large building made entirely of gray stone and had small windows put in the sides. Most of the doors were made of wood and had iron knockers on them creating a medieval look. It was one of four territories in the Dealer's world and it was the less powerful one since it housed only two Role Holders.

Still Benjamin was a very smart man and Eden was considered the best shot in the Dream. If they truly wanted to they could eliminate any competion and take over the Dream and become knights of the Dealer...Or eliminate her. However Benjamin was a shrewd and greedy man, seeing more benefits working for the Dealer than killing her. Hence why he was working on ghost catching bottles, but it seemed that even the smartest mind within Wonderland and the Dream needed the Spider Codex.

"Damn." Odette muttered, brushing a hand through her hair. "This all would be easy if Vladimir wasn't busy."

Rune huffed and crossed his arms. "Why do you always rely on Vladimir, we work good together I could always he-"

His sentence was cut off as Odette punched him square in the jaw. "Stop talking and let me think you idiot." She ignored his whimpers and tapped a finger on her chin. "Now if my memory is correct Candice would also be after the Spider Codex, correct?"

"Ye-"

"I was talking to myself!" Shaking her head she hurried back to the Dealer's Castle, going over a plan to take the codex away from one of the most powerful men in Wonderland.

**...**

**Candice's POV**

**...**

I yawned, covering my mouth with a bleeding hand. Training had just ended and I was exhausted, of course it was just due to fighting but from keeping my trainer part of this plane. Wiping my hand off on my pants I opened up my bedroom door just to find Cecil sitting on my moth eaten mattress.

"Dude, you need to stop doing that." I mutter as I take off my weapons.

"I apologize, Seer." He stood up. "But it is urgent that I speak with you."

"I'm listening."

His eyes narrowed and he pointed to my chest. "Without Belladonna."

I shrug and begin releasing the many bindings that held me and the feisty ghost together. Soon she emerged from my body, a worried look on her face. She reached out a hand to touch me, but I shook my head. "It'll only be a bit, if you want I can connect you to this plane."

She shook her head. "No thank you, Candice, I shall be fine."

She floated to the ceiling, circling the room a few times before seemingly phase through the door. When they were alone Cecil came closer to me, his eyes searching over me as if trying to find something. "You have definitely grown since we first found you gasping on the bed like a fish."

"Hey, I was in pain!"

A small smile graced his lips. "I understand, but you deal with pain much better now."

"Yeah, thanks to all the training I've gotten from you guys." I scratched my cheek. "I don't even know how to thank you all for the help you've given me, it's so hard to believe that before you all I was kinda pathetic."

"You were ignorant, not pathetic." He said. "But have you grown another way? Do you still care for the incubus?"

I feel my heart and body pulse as I recall who he's referring to. "I...I don't love him. When I agreed to help you all I cut any ties I had with Wonderland and its rules."

Cecil nodded. "Yes you did, but don't you yearn for him? He was the first male who actually held any form of affection for you aside from your father."

"There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"What if you took a hare?"

I tilted my head to the side."Huh?"

He took my hands and brought them to his lips. "Seer, no, Candice. I have loved you for a long time and have fought my way to earn your affection. I know I'm dead and you're very much alive, but this feeling that is inside me." He placed my hands where his clock once laid. "It makes me feel good every time you're near. I understand if you won't take me, but please don't let it be because you love that worm."

I stared at him for several seconds, the cogs in my mind moving. "...I...I haven't given anyone else affection besides Nightmare, so I might screw up."

"Everyone makes mistakes, it's what makes us human."

I nod and gently take my hands away from his and touch his cold face, tracing my finger from his forehead down to his lips, and finally take his chin and bring his lips to mine. His kiss is warm, surprising since the rest of him is cold, and it isn't long before my tongue is exploring his mouth. Our muscles fight a battle of wills for a few moments before he pulls back and gently pushes me onto the bed on my back. He quickly straddled me and stared down with dark red eyes that seem to bore a hole into my skull. "I love you, Candice."

"I love you too, Cecil."

**...**

**A/N: -hides in a zombie/bomb/fan shelter- Please don't murder me! It's all part of the plot alright! -takes out a shot gun- I swear it! On another note...Whoever can tell me the three Role Holder who make up the Coat of Arms gang gets a prize. A hint...Read the original Alice books.**


	5. Candice's Day Out

**A/N: Time to answer you people...**

**Angel Protectoress: -from inside my shelter- It's for the plot's sake! I swear it's all for the plot! Maybe!**

**Senna Bluefire: You got Griffin right! And your prize is...I dunno I'll figure it out, though.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Cecil stared down at the Raven Codex that laid on the worm eaten desk. The silver seal on the front seemed to glow with inhuman power that beckoned any that looked at it. As a ghost he could feel the pulsing power and wanted nothing more that to become one with it, but when he looked over to Candice who wasn't standing too far away these feeling were immediately squelched.

For the last several tim changes the two had spent a lot of time together and Cecil had made it clear that Candice was his and not to touch. Between the bright red mark on her neck and his possessive attitude no one would dare touch her without permission, not that they would already, she _was _Seer.

"So how do we operate it?" She asked, one hand perched on her hip while the other played with a knife sheath.

"Unlike the Butler Codex, the Raven Codex is far more powerful." Cecil said. "In order to use it one must be willing to give up everything. There is a tale that a boy happened to give up one of his eyes in order to use the Raven Codex's power."

Candice raised a hand to her newly unbandaged eye. "Will I...?

"Of course not, it was just a legend."

Candice muttered something, but it went unheard by her lover as he touched the book. Immediately a freezing cold entered his system and he jumped back in pain and anger. "What the hell!"

"Maybe you do have to give up a-"

"Quiet, Candice."

Cecil began sucking on the finger to make the burning stop. "It must need some kind of key...That would make sense since the Seer would use this book."

"Then why am I using it, we hate the Dealer, don't we?"

The ghost turned back to his lover with a wry smile. "Yes, but that doesn't stop our need for power." He glanced at the book. "Now to figure out the key..."

"Do you need any help?"

He shook his head. "None at this moment...Since you have a break why don't you go to town?"

The girl's face lightened up and she kissed Cecil's cheek. "Thanks!"

**...**

The walk into town didn't take long and the moment she was out in the open she strolled over to a bakery. It was rather small and had an old sign that was rusted in some places and in others could use another coat of paint. Going inside she shuddered as a high pitched bell rang and waltzed inside to get a pack of cigarettes and a few doughnuts. When she came back outside she walked down the street, passing by the many people who were more at ease this time change.

As she passed by a corner, something grabbed her so fast she dropped her treat and her head began to spin. "Candice!"

Blinking th stars out of her eyes she stared up at the person for a few moments before the irritated gaze of Gray came into view. "Gray I-!" She squeaked as a knife blade was set onto her neck.

"You're coming back with me, understand."

The girl wriggled in his grasp. "Why!"

His eyes narrowed."You know why. You broke Lord Nightmare's clock after he gave it to you, and all you can do is act so selfishly and go against the rules?"

"It's my game now isn't it?" She slowly reached a hand up to trace his jaw, the warm flesh burning his skin. "Isn't it?"

She had a valid point it was her game, but she didn't have to do what she did. He pressed the knife harder, managing to draw blood. "Don't start toying with me, Candice. I'm not so easily fooled by a woman's wiles. So what was it that you wanted while you where with Lord Nightmare, power? It looks to me like you managed to get that without him."

Something flashed in Candice's eyes before her face hardened. "You're right I got exactly what I wanted and didn't need that pathetic bag-worm." She leaned her self forward, smirking when she saw that Gray wasn't going to let the knife dig deep enough to kill her.

With a swift movement she brought her lips to his, moving her fingers down to his stomach in an act to calm his suddenly stiff body. However all it did was help move the dread within the Lizard and he pushed the woman back, disgust on his face. "What in the hell!"

Candice licked her lips, a low moan coming from her throat. "You taste good, Gray~."

The man placed a hand over his mouth, his eyes glaring hole through her body. "You're a bitch, Candice."

"Hn~." She turned on her heel and ran off, quickly molding into the crowd before Gray could even blink.

The girl's actions had been uncalled for and were utterly disgusting. She was little more than a whore that got what she wanted. What his boss had liked in Candice he would never know, but as he went to Clover Tower a tiny voice raged in the back of his mind...

He liked the kiss.

**...**

**Odette's POV**

**...**

I went out into the garden and glared at the sight of Rosamund and Rune kissing close to the pond. I had never liked my brother and this was one of the many reasons why, loving such a weak creature like Rosamund. As the 'Rose' all she was able to do was show the doings of those in Wonderland and predict the future. She was by no means powerful and did not deserve the attention that my brother showered on her.

"If you two are done!"

Rune sat up somewhat glaring at me. "What!"

"I need Rosamund to scry up an image of Candice."

Ruen rolled his eyes and continued kissing Rosamund, his hand moving to her hip. I took my crossbow out and set it with a bolt, pointing it straight at Rosamund's head. Rune immediately got up and held the woman to his chest. "Rune, it's my Role...Please."

Rune's eyes narrowed and I smirked as he let the whore go. When he was gone I turned to stare down at her with all the rage I could pulse through my body. "You have many things to do in a day," I snapped. "they do _not _include pleasuring my brother's body."

Rosamund raised a hand over her pond. "And tell me...Why do you hate Rune for loving me?" She glanced over with the slightest formation of a smile. "Could it be that you miss your old lover?"

"Do not speak of that traitor!" I unfurled my wings and pulled myself up to my full height. "If the Dealer executed him then it is disrespect to her, to speak of such a creature!"

"Of course Jubjub Bird," Rosamund bowed. "please forgive me."

I huff and pointed to the pond. "I'll do so once you bring up the Seer's image."

**...**

**A/N:-speaking from inside my shelter- The first filler chapter of this story, thank God. At any rate I know people will be killing me due to this chapter as well so...Yeah. Oh! And who ever get's the reference in this chapter first get's a one shot of some kind featuring Nightmare and Candice. I wonder how many of you will get it...Oh! ANd I wrote another NightmarexOc story, so yeah.**


	6. Invading Hatter Mansion

**A/N: -from inside my shelter- I wonder when I'll be allowed to leave...?**

**Angel Protectress: You, ma'am, terrify me! At any rate I think you will be pleased with this chapter...Maybe. **

**BlueshineMoon: It's a pairing made in hell. The result of the way she acts is shown in the next chapter.**

**Oh! Hey guys, I wanna let you all know that I'm now doing free English lessons. Note that I've never taught English before, but I got the idea from a lovely person named Still Cares About Nerding. Speaking of which...Go read her story! She gave me information after information about Nightmare and how to keep him in character, now go!**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

When Candice returned from her trip in town she found Cecil speaking to a tied up Hatter's maid. Blood ran down her dress and her body, for the most part, was limp making her look like a dying fish. When Candice entered the room a muffled scream let loose from her throat and she sprung back to life, trying to move away from the woman.

Candice put her hands on her hips. "Why'd you bring her here?"

"Interrogation, Seer." Cecil got up from his stool. "I remember that the Raven key resides in hatter's Mansion, but I can't remember where."

"So you're going to force her to tell you?"

The hare nodded. "Yes, but she has been rather difficult."

Going over to her victim Candice knelt down and tapped her forehead. A drop of Belladonna's aura landed on her head and the woman began to writhe in pain. To any who was not a Seer the aura was cold, but in concentrated doses it could get so cold that it could eat away skin if Candice wanted, and since this was an interrogation...

A blood curdling scream ripped out of the woman's throat, her body coiling as if trying to get away from the sudden pain. "Ya know I could~ make it stop. All you have to do is tell me where the key is."

"L-Library!"Candice dropped another bead of tha aura on her arm. "It looks like an old book with a r-raven on the spine!"

Candice grinned and let the aura dissipate. "See that wasn't so hard was it?" She gasped when she felt arms coiling around her waist and warm lips kissing her neck. "We're almost there."

**...**

**Candice's POV**

**...**

I stared down at the fallen Hatter guards. Their arms had heavy wounds from where my tomahawk had been stabbed, leaving fleshy wounds that wouldn't heal easily. I cleaned the blood off with my jacket and put it back on my belt.

"Coast is clear!" I whispered. Watching as twelve figures jump down to me from the wall and the trees, their eyes alert as we got ready for our mission. "Now guys, finding the raven key is gonna be hard, but we'll stick to the plan unless it all goes to hell, alright?"

They nodded, though one had a worried expression on his face. "Seer, I don't think you should go alone."

"I'm not going alone, I've got Bella."

The man nodded. "I understand this, but she is within your body, not a true guard."

"She'll be fine!" A guy snapped. "She's the Seer after all!"

She's the Seer. For some reason the people had so much faith and trust in me thanks to a title, wasn't that the same way it went in Wonderland? Shrugging I begin climbing the slippery gates. "Enough chit-chat let's get to work."

**...**

Making my way through the halls of Hatter Mansion, I' m surprised by how quiet the place is. You'd think that it being a mafia head quarters it would be crawling with people who enjoy the night life, but instead all the lights are out and you can hear people snoring. Considering this was the resting place of the Raven key you'd think they'd at least have more guards...Not that I'm complaining.

Quietly opening the library door I glanced around in the dark, squinting my eyes slightly to see better just in case this all happened to be a trap. _"I would not be surprised if it was."_

I rolled my eyes . "What do you have against Cecil?"

_"...Plenty."_

I had to admit, I didn't particularly like Cecil, but not to the degree that Belladonna hated him. With all the hate and anger that came from her you would think that her biggest wish was nothing more than to murder him in his sleep.

_"It is."_

I hold back a snort and continue looking among the books, just as I see the one I'm looking for a loud crash sounds from the other side of the mansion. My body stiffens and a hand strays to my tomahawk. _"Prepare yourself."_

"I know."

Within seconds the lights are on and a few Hatter lackeys are shooting. With a push within my mind I allow Belladonna to take over my body movements, with sickening speed she dodges the bullets and charges the men, the tomahawk cleaving one man in the side. With the momentum of the movement she pushes the body into the other goon, before taking out a knife and finishing the one connected to the small ax.

Now that Bella did her part it was my turn. Twisting some of Bella's aura around I brought it up to the book we needed, a dull glowing coming from it. Ever so slowly it became a small, slender key that looked more like a stick. _"That is it!"_

I hummed and dropped it into our hand, turning the black thing around a few times. "Alright let's go then."

I opened up the door and froze, as stared at Alice. She clutched her arm which was bleeding heavily, her eyes were wide with fright and her stomach was some what swollen. Her eyes lost their sacred looked and suddenly became surprised at my appearance. "C-Candice?"

_"Kill her, you will be saving her in the end."_

Kill Alice? I stared down at the small girl, she may be married but she still looked like a kid. My thoughts drifted to my own younger sister with her large blue eyes staring at me as blood ran down my wrists. _"This is not your sister, though."_

I raised a hand and touched her forehead, a dark aura twisting around her body and creating a cocoon that would keep out any bullets and the like. Dropping the power that kept my soldiers on this plane I went over to a window and smashed it open with my tomahawk before jumping out and retreating into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

The sound of gunfire followed us like hounds trying to catch their prey. More than once I tripped and almost got bit, however lady luck has shown she hates my ass more than once, and today she'd prove it again.

_"Candice!"_

I shrieked as a bullet made its way into my shoulder. I was lucky that it went straight through, but the blood was now flowing and the bone was now messed up. I could get a spell ready to send me home, but I used a lot of Bella's aura already in making that cocoon for Alice. Letting the adrenaline run rampant I ran through the forest listening as another weapon was pierced into me, this time a knife.

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Gray stared at the paperwork that had been completed in the last few time changes. It had been hard work getting his master to do them, but now that they were done he could finally relax and take a break. Digging a cigarette out of his coat pocket he lit it on fire and enjoyed the taste of ash and nicotine that helped relax him. It wasn't like looking and something cute, but it did the job even though he'd probably die from lung cancer one of these days.

"Sir," A faceless said. "there are a few more files left I ca-"

"Go ahead and go home." He muttered. "You've worked long enough."

The faceless bowed. "Thank you, Sir."

Once again silence reigned supreme in the tower. Padding everything in an unnatural calm that would break with the next time change. Just as gray was about to go retire in his room a surprised yell went up through the tower, making Gray bolt down stairs with a knife in hand. When he got to the entrance he found the faceless that had just spoken to him, in his arms was a bloody mess of a person.

A knife was firmly embedded in their back along with a bullet wound to the shoulder and wire cutting into their leg. "Who's this?"

"I-I don't know, Sir! I just walked out here and found them like this!"

Gray knelt down and gently maneuvered them to see if there was anymore damage before he dropped the person to the ground, his hands burning with betrayal and hatred. "Candice?"

"Nhg...Nightmare...I...I..." Her breathing suddenly became liquefied as she began coughing up blood, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she surrendered to her fate.

**...**

**A/N-from inside my shelter-: Wow, technically filler, but it shows something doesn't it? At any rate since no one guessed the reference in the last chapter I'll tell you, it's **_**Black Butler**_**. Actually that's been a reference since the beginning, but whatever. At any rate I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh! I almost forgot, if I got the taste of cigarette's wrong forgive me, I don't smoke. I just breathe in the second hand stuff that comes from my Dad when we talk on the porch.**


End file.
